


Her Little Rose

by ninathechindianwriter



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Baby Names, Cute, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathechindianwriter/pseuds/ninathechindianwriter
Summary: Short fic where Enola comes up with the perfect name for her daughter.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Her Little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally made it to the Enola Holmes fandom after watching the movie and I'm now obsessed. I decided to make a Tumblr and an AO3 to post my fics and it's kicked off from there! Shoutout to those who follow me on tumblr for the good feedback! If you don't already, please follow me @thechindiannerd280! I'm excited to start my fan fiction writing journey so any comments and advice would be greatly appreciated :))

The moment she was laid in her arms, Enola knew what she would call her.

She was a beautiful baby. Small, delicate, and absolutely beautiful. Enola stared lovingly at her daughter, gently rocking her back and forth and running her finger over the thin wisps of brown hair that covered her head. Her eyes were closed at the moment, but Enola knew she had her father’s eyes. As Enola leaned forward to plant a kiss on her pink cheeks, Tewksbury took a seat on the bed next to his wife. 

“Rose,” said Enola, sighing as her eyelids grew heavy. “Our little Rose. Do you remember that day?” She turned to her husband and gave a tired smile. 

“Of course,” said Tewksbury. “The day you found me at Covent Garden. I gave you a rose to thank you.”

“Do you recall the color?”

“Bright pink. Symbolic of grace and gentleness, often given as a token of appreciation,” said Tewksbury with a smile. Enola nodded, happy that he remembered. She looked at her daughter and saw her husband doing the same. They sat in a comfortable silence before she spoke. 

“I wanted to name her Rose not only because she’s just like one, but I wanted to honor the day I came back to you.” Enola looked up and smiled. “I truly appreciate every moment and decision we’ve made together.”

“I appreciate you too,” said Tewksbury, wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. “This is just so surreal. One moment we’re jumping from trains and now, we have a child? Quite the adventure,” he added with a chuckle.

Enola laughed, ignoring the pain in her stomach. Yes, they are parents now. It felt like it was just yesterday when they were teeangers, running around London with no idea how the outside world worked. Now, they have a child to raise, to love, and most importantly, to teach. Enola knew being a woman of the day was a tough life, having witnessed and experienced the injustice women suffered from and she vowed to do everything in her power to teach her daughter to be strong, independent, and to fight for change. Finally feeling the exhaustion from childbirth and excitement, she leaned back and closed her eyes. 

“Looks like Rose and I will be doing some father daughter bonding,” said Tewksbury as he stood up. “You should rest, Enola. You had a long and hard day.” 

Barely awake, Enola allowed her husband to take Rose out of her arms. As tired as she was, she still refused to sleep. She opened her eyes one last time to witness Tewksbury sitting in her rocking chair, holding Rose close to his chest. Before sleep completely overtook her, she heard one last thing that made her heart fill with happiness. 

“I hope you like plants because we’re going to make you your very own garden. Fill it with roses, tulips, and chrysanthemums. They’re your mommy’s favorite, you know.”


End file.
